marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norrin Radd (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Norrin Radd Nicknames: Skyrider, Sentinel of the Spaceways, Silverado, Chrome Dome Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly Galactus' Herald Legal Status: Citizen of Zenn-La with no criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Defenders, former member of the Star Masters Base of Operations: mobile throughout the universe Origin Place of Birth: Zenn-La Known Relatives: Jartran Radd (father, deceased), Elmar Radd (mother, deceased) First Appearance: FANTASTIC FOUR Vol. 1 #48 Origin: SILVER SURFER Vol. 1 #1 History Norrin Radd - former herald of Galactus, omnipotent devourer of worlds. Radd offered his life to protect his planet of birth, Zenn-La, from the insatiable hunger of mighty Galactus. Galactus accepted Radd's offer and imbued him with a infinitesmal fraction of his Power Cosmic. Galactus transformed Radd's flesh into a virtually indestructable metallic substance and created a silver "surfboard" which he would use to travel across the cosmos in search for planets. When the Surfer first visited Earth in the servitude of Galactus he encountered the Fantastic Four and Uatu the Watcher. His subsequent meeting with the blind sculptress, Alicia Masters, forced him to rediscover his lost humanity. Because of this rekindled conscience the Surfer chose to betray Galactus in order to save these savage humans, people in who he now saw so much potential, from Galactus' hunger. The Surfer did the unthinkable and engaged his all powerful master in direct conflict! The Surfer knew engaging Galactus in conflict meant certain death but he felt he had found something to fight for, something worth dying for. Although he was powerless to stop his former master he was able to buy the Watcher and Fantastic Four the time they needed to steal the Ultimate Nullifier from Galactus' Worldship. (The Ultimate Nullifier is a weapon capable of destroying even Galactus.) Reed Richards, with the Ultimate Nullifier in hand, forced Galactus to retreat and thus spare the earth. As punishment for his betrayal, Galactus erected a barrier around the earth that kept the Surfer exiled from the spaceways he so loved. Years later, thanks to an offhand remark by Benjamin Grimm, (The Thing) the Surfer discovered that it was his board that triggered Galactus' barrier. With this knowledge the Surfer escaped the barrier and sought out Galactus. In exchange for saving the life of Galactus' current herald, Nova (Frankie Raye), Galactus removed the barrier around the Earth and the Surfer was finally free from the yolk of Galactus. The Silver Surfer now soars the spaceways using his Power Cosmic to help atone for the sins he feels he committed in the service of Galactus. Characteristics Height: 6'4" Weight: Unknown Eyes: White Hair: None Skin: Silver Unusual Features: Shiny silver skin. Powers Strength Level: Superhuman Class 100. The Surfer is able to press above head, in military fashion well over 100 tons. Known Powers: As a former herald of Galactus the Silver Surfer possesses the Power Cosmic. The Power Cosmic is capable of a virtually incalculable number of effects because it gives the wielder control over the four fundamental forces of the universe. Some of these abilities are the transmutation of matter, the capacity to fire destructive blasts powerful enough to destroy a planet, heal other beings, phase through objects, accelerate the evolution of lifeforms (even on a planet wide scale), see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, travel between dimensions, and the ability to manipulate or absorb any form of energy or radiation. The Power Cosmic also grants the Surfer a form of cosmic awareness that allows him to feel all of the energy around him and to have some sense of the state of the universe. The Silver Surfer has strength levels that rival an enraged Hulk and is durable enough to survive the cold of space, the heat of stars, supernovae and even the crushing forces of black holes. The Surfer does not require food, oxygen or sleep although he has been known to eat, drink, and even sleep on rare occasions. Known Abilities: Silver Surfer is very skilled at space travel using his board, including navigating through black holes and space warps. When traveling to a dimension such as the Microverse, the Surfer's body seems to adapt to the correct size automatically. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: A virtually indestructable silver surfboard which enables him to travel at trans-light speeds. Note: His intersteller speed is so great that it has been said he is able to cross an entire galaxy in the span of time it takes for an eye to blink. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Related Articles * Galactus External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Defenders members Category:Public Identity Category:Secret Defenders members